pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/any Generic Healer
The idea is to merge Build:Mo/E_GoLE_Healer's_Boon_Healer and Build:Mo/E_GoLE_Healer's_Boon_Healer with a few other viable elites - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 15:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :you just linked the same build twice. did you mean the healers boon hero build?--Bluetapeboy 19:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::oops, yeah Build:Mo/Me Healer's Boon Hero - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 19:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Isnt heal party kinda bad without HB? Its really sluggish --(Talk) 16:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::20/20 healset :p - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 18:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::40/40, silly lau. Life Guardian 18:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::i never understood that notation, it doesnt even stack to 40/40.. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 18:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Herpiderpiderp, 20+20=40. Ppl are stupid. --GWPirate 20:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::: the point been that with 2 sets of 20% hct/hrt (aka a 40/40 set) will NOT add up to a 40% chance to proc, its actually 36%, and to be technical, a 32% chance that only one with proc, and a 4% chance that BOTH will....simple probability..unless you were using sarcasm..then my detector is apparently offline atm! xD >>Jayson<<< 20:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) anyway, stop waffling and rate. also feel free to change things/add things ive missed out - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 21:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Not really a great merge. Only HB should be running Heal Party; the rest could take Heaven's Delight and/or Divine Healing. I probably wouldn't run HP on Heroes at all, unless I microed it or it was on a N/Mo. Ethereal Light should only be used with HB. WoH is pretty much fine alone; you could take another heal, but it's not strictly necessary. Another ''two heals is a waste, though. Don't just take an HB bar and make the Elite optional. Tbh, just leave this as HB-only. WoH and UA usually take prots. I don't see why you didn't just make Build:Mo/E_GoLE_Healer's_Boon_Healer Hero-able and delete Build:Mo/Me_Healer's_Boon_Hero. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 23:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :^ I have to agree. Elite changes the build drastically. UA and WoH builds tend to be more hybrid than HB. Hard to place them under same template. About making Build:Mo/E_GoLE_Healer's_Boon_Healer more heroable: it should be tested whether heroes can manage energy without gole. If heroes can't run heal party, then it's simply inferior to WoH hybrid bars T u u k k a ::regardless of what things "tend to be" this is a generic healer and there's no reason why woh, hb or ua shouldn't be used - they're all very good monk elites. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 08:28, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::The Hero build looks good, now, but I still wouldn't run HP and GoLE on a WoH or UA. We could make this '''Generic Healer Hero', instead. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 11:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::but i, and many others, have no problem with running HP with WoH or UA (it's actually extremely common), as long as you don't spend half your time spamming it and only use when required. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 11:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Not a Hero Bar. Tested. Heroes do not use Heal Party appropriately, much less do they maintain 15 energy often enough for it to be useful; they instead favor spamming the individual heals. Also, as stated above, Heal Party is extremely sluggish without Healer's Boon or at the very least Holy Haste. As a palyer with UA it's more efficient to run a hybrid build and bring Heaven's Delight over Heal Party. Heroes don't use Heaven's Delight any more appropriately than Heal Party, but they will at least be capable of using it (or being ordered to) due to the cheaper cost. 11:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :simple enough solution - just leave HP out the hero bar. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 08:23, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Should probably take Ethereal Light off the hero bar too unless you're running with HB. What's wrong with heroes using Patient? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 12:00, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't include it on the hero bar mainly because they dont know the difference between a heal which you need instantly or you're fucked, or one where waiting 2 seconds is fine. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 20:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok fair enough. But Ethereal without HB doesn't seem very reliable. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 20:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::err? its perfectly fine. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] - 20:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC)